


Royal Celebrations

by Magical_Awesome_Kid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little Roman Angst, Birthday Party, But lots of fun!, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Awesome_Kid/pseuds/Magical_Awesome_Kid
Summary: Roman’s birthday is here, and it’s turning out much as he expected – busy and scheduled with duties to attend to, but at least everyone wished him well this morning and promised cake at dinner. It wasn’t a major birthday, and, unlike years passed when the Prince would demand a bonanza, Roman didn’t want to make a fuss.





	Royal Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Managed to post this before the end of June 4th my time! SO PROUD!!!

            Roman rolled out of bed to a soft tune climbing from his enchanted clock. It wasn’t digital or a radio, but instead of a bell, it would ring out the instrumental tune to a random Disney movie soundtrack as well as musicals if Thomas was currently preforming in one. Today, Roman heard the tune to _Go the Distance_ from Hercules, and he smiled, just humming along until the song ended. At that point, he rolled out of bed to face the day. He spotted the calendar on his wall, one filled with images of far off lands, and he was reminded that it was Monday, June fourth.

            He was reminded that it was his birthday.

            It wasn’t that he’d really forgotten, but he’d tried not to make a big deal out of it. In past years, he’d attempted to make some big bonanza of things because, as the Prince, he should get whatever he wanted to create. And, sure, he’d do it, but it was always less fun in the end trying to plan your own party the older you got. Instead, he looked forward to the smaller things like birthday cake at dinner, movies, and his closer friends. He wasn’t the most organized, either, when it came to these things, so people tended to get the invites late and turn down the event.

            Roman had decided this year that he wouldn’t force it to happen. Instead, he was going to have the day the way that he knew it would end up better: make a few small suggestions, but he’d keep his expectations realistic. He’d been asked over the week about the day, and he’d surprised the sides with his lack of extreme plans.

            He shook his head as he turned away from the calendar to the closet. While it was his Birthday, there was no reason to slack. He had a full day ahead.

            He put on his normal outfit, but he took a few extra minutes in the restroom when he was looking between his vanity’s jewelry box and the make-up spread between the vanity and bathroom counter. He decided that, if it was his Birthday, he’d take a few extra moments to add his make-up that he loved. He applied foundation to a few spots where nicks from battles had become minute scars, normally unnoticed at a distance, but he wanted them out. He applied a blush and a soft lip gloss, followed by the tiniest of mascara. He could go more, but he liked his look at this point and decided that he could always come back later.

            He paused over the jewelry, and, honestly, some was downright gaudy and extreme. His jewelry box was more of a jewelry bin – organized but HUGE. There were a number of crowns in there, tiaras, necklaces and rings and… well, everything. So much jewelry, from the finest gold and gems in the imagination to every stage jewelry Thomas had ever held.

            Roman’s hands hovered over the crowns, but he held himself back. No, humble. He wasn’t going to be that person anymore. Instead, he picked up a box at the other end. From within, he pulled out several friendship bracelets that he’d been gifted over the years. Some were worn and threatening to break, but there were three that were newer. For Patton’s birthday, they’d had a craft day and made the bracelets. Logan’s was a very simple color scheme even as his knotting was complex, dark blues and blacks aligned symmetrically. Patton’s was light blue intermixed with gold – just for Roman – with little beads every third or fourth twist. Virgil’s was the simplest, but that was because (much to the other’s shock), he’d never made any. The braid of purples was simple but meticulous, and Virgil had even added a few clear beads with the help of Patton.

            Roman wrapped each around his right wrist. Of all the jewelry, these were some of his most precious. He packed the rest back into the box before he saw one more item. He decided to give himself a small indulgence as he picked up the two pins that were clipped together. One was the emoji star that he claimed was his preferred icon, and the second was a little gold crown. Unpinning them from one another, he reattached them along his neckline zipper. They were small, nearly missed with all the other glitter and gold fabric on his outfit, but he saw them and loved them.

            A few more small tweaks, and he was out into the commons as he headed down to the kitchen. Sounds of chaos met his ears, but nothing out of the normal for them. He swung the corner and smiled.

            Patton was already working at the stove but Virgil was also making something at the counter. Logan was rearranging the refrigerator, usually covered in Patton’s crazed pattern of photos and doodles, so that they were in an elegant grid format that fit everything perfectly.

            The Prince smiled brightly. “Good morning my fellow Facets!” He greated as he came in.

            Virgil leaned over, revealing that he was mixing pancake batter. “Morning, Princey. Nice make-up.” He commented as he looked up. The prince’s smile grew larger.

            “Why, thank you my dark and stormy knight!”

            “But mine is still better.” Virgil added.

            Princey sputtered before he let off his patented Offended Princey Noises. Patton turned then, perfectly flipping a pancake on his pan. “Now, kiddoes, no fighting! It’s someone’s BIRTHDAY!”

            “This isn’t fighting. I’m just showing my affection.” Virgil responded before the two looked to Roman. “Happy B-day, dude.” The emo added as Logan turned as well, the refrigerator door now organized.

            “Yes, congratulations on the anniversary of your birth.” Logan added as he crossed his arms behind his back. “Though we were not quite born per say but…”

            “Semantics.” Roman smirked as he waved his hands. “But it’s not a big deal, guys. I will accept badly sung songs and cake, though.”

            “What? No bouncy house? No fireworks?” Virgil added as he passed the rest of the batter to Patton.

            Roman shrugged. “We all gotta grow up some time. Besides, it’s a pretty busy Monday today.” He noted as the others seemed to share a look. “What?”

            “Er… Nothing, Kiddo. How do you want your pancakes?” Patton noted as he pulled out the stacks. After that, Roman helped clear the table before he ran off to get the first of his errands done.

* * *

 

            Roman groaned as he came back from the first round of planning with Thomas and his friends. While he usually took his birthday to pamper and party, he still had to put in his part today. He was insistent on not being a burden, doing his part to get everything done that needed to get done.

            Then there was a side there before him, and Roman soon registered who it was. “Oh, Deceit, what a pleasure.” He noted as he tried to straighten himself out. “What brings you here to this part of the mindscape?”

            Deceit looked utterly excited, which normally spelled trouble. “Well, a little birdie let me know that there was danger in your realm, and I was sent to find you. Something about a handsome prince? Or was it Racoon Boy who needed help?”

            Roman let out an internal sigh at Deceit. While the facet was oft lying, he was being especially hard at the moment to tease out who or what he was lying about. Roman knew that there was only one way to figure out where the lie was.

            “Lead the way, my snakey friend.” Roman gestured as the snake gave off a sound of pure glee, grabbing Roman’s arm to drag him towards the imagination.

            Roman was wishing yet again he’d decided to paint his toes instead of following up with everyone today. “So, I think he said there was trouble in the North kingdom…” Deceit began to whip up a tale once more. 

* * *

 

            When Roman emerged from the Imagination, Deceit was passed out on his back. Roman rolled his eyes as the snake curled around him like, well, a snake, passed out after creating a massive lie.

            Which it all was. There was nothing wrong going on, but at least it had been a good work out for Roman. He’d gotten his mind off his internal birthday struggles and focusing on whatever Deceit was throwing his way.

            But now that Roman was back, he was reminded of his lack of birthday plans. The house was quiet as set Deceit on the couch and covered him with a throw; however, Roman paused to conjure a heating pad as well. The side preferred heat immensely, and he would likely sleep better with the warmth. After that was done, Roman went to search for the others.

            “Patton? Padre, I think we’ll have a guest toni…” Roman trailed off as he peaked into the kitchen. It was empty even as there was the faintest smell of food still lingering in the air.

            Had Roman missed dinner? What time even was it?

            Roman retreated to the family room to check the digital clock on the DVD player. It wasn’t that late, all things considered, and he certainly wouldn’t have missed everyone all together.

            The prince took to the stairs and went to the upper level. Where Thomas’ room was in real life, there was a hallway that opened to where all of their rooms are. Roman stopped at the first door, one covered in pictures and a white board with cheery doodles on it. Roman knocked and called, “Padre? You in there?” Roman waited thirty seconds before he tried the knob. The door opened easily, and Roman peeked in.

            The room was dimmed, but the air still sparkled with the bits of memory nostalgia. Roman felt his emotions swirl in the room, pulling him to take the stage and recite old lines, but he slid out with ease and closed the door. Nothing was amiss as far as Patton’s room went, so the side had to be fine just… not there.

            Another two doors, and Roman confirmed that the other Core sides were not there. He returned to the living room, sword now at his side and unease building. “Deceit, you must rise post haste. There is something amiss here, and I may require back up…”

            Roman turned to the couch and pulled away the blanket.

            The side was gone.

            Roman cursed as he dropped the blanket and drew his sword. Something shook behind him, and he turned to the side. The sliding glass door was covered by the thick shades that Patton had selected, but the door behind it seemed to be open now, a gentle breeze causing the bottoms to billow ever so gently.

            Roman held his breathe as he approached. With his sword still raised, he threw the curtains and glass door in one swift motion.

            The prince was blinded as a wall of sound met him, but as his eyes cleared, he realized what was going on.

            The backyard was completely turned over as the small patch of grass was now a field. Not only that, but sides, facets, and so many figments were there in all states of party gear. A huge table threatened to fall under the food that was there, and there was a small stage with speakers as someone stood at the disk boards. There was another table of so many presents.

            Roman’s sword dropped. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROMAN!” He registered, but it wasn’t just sound – no, it was like a thump through his body.

            At the front of the group, Patton and Logan were holding up the biggest cake Roman had ever seen as Virgil smirked, holding a red balloon that attacked to a handmade paper Mache crown. It was messily painted and lopsided, but, to Roman, it was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. The red balloon, of course, had _Happy Birthday_ scrawled on both sides in gold and white.

            “If you slice anyone’s face off, please refrain. I’m off duty tonight!” Dr. Emile Pecani called from somewhere in the crowd as laughter rang out.

            Roman didn’t move as Virgil rolled his eyes and approached. He dropped the crown onto Roman’s head, snapping Creativity out of it. “Get on the level, Roman. Happy Birthday, nerd.”

            “But… I didn’t…”

            Logan summoned a simple but strong stand for the cake as Patton was bouncing to run forward. As soon as the cake was supported, Patton ditched the thing to tackle Roman in a hug. By pure magic (and a stretchy strap), the crown was still in place.

            Roman hugged back as Patton smiled. “You didn’t plan anything! We had to do SOMETHING!”

            Logan cleared his throat as he approached. “Yes, you seemed to be distressed as of late, and we, along with a few others, wished to throw you a…” He pulled out a vocab card. “Yes, ‘legit,’ celebration.”

            “Close, but not quite.” Virgil patted the logical side. “But, yeah, happy birthday dude.”

            “Thanks for all the great skits!” Dog called from in the crowd as he sat on Cat’s shoulders, so excited.

            “Gurl, you are the BOMB!” Sleep added as he hung off the stage.

            “Yes, yes, we all know how he is…” Deceit hissed as he sipped on his drink.

            “So we decided to have a little shindig for you.” Patton thrw as he released Roman.

            “But then Sleep heard and, well, everyone wanted to pitch in.” Virgil shrugged.

            Roman was touched. He’d usually planned and held his own parties completely, but all of them throwing this for him?

            Tears fell down Roman’s face. “Oh my gosh… tha-thank you all!”

            “Great, now, onto the scheduled events!” Logan turned as he clapped his hands. “May we get the tunes going? Food is open after Roman takes the first plate. Please feel free to grab a blanket from the far north table to sit on during meals but keep shoes off as best as you can.”

            “ABOVE ALL HAVE FUN!” Patton yelled as Logan jumped.

            “E EQUALS MC SCARED!”

            Roman crackled as he looked out. Everyone was cheering as he was led through. It took so long to get to the food because Roman was getting stopped every five seconds to get hugs, pats, well wishes, and… whatever the slo-mo guys were doing. By the time they’d begun to tell Roma something, he’d already been swept away by many of the OG vine characters.

            Roman loaded up a plate of delicious food as the others descended, and Roman heard all the songs he loved so fill the air as he and the other cores found themselves on a large blanket with a crown on it. They ate and danced about when that was done, and Roman kept spinning from conversation to conversation. When Roman found Patton grabbing him, he was soon taken to the cake and laughing as Virgil took the stage.

            “So a certain Sir Sing-a-long wanted the worst rendition of Happy Birthday.” He noted as he held up a pencil like a director wand. Four facets ran up onto the stage with various ukuleles. Roman threw his fist into his mouth as the five plus many others gave the most off-key and ridiculously edited version of Happy Birthday that the Prince had ever heard. It was so bad, but he loved it all the same, especially when confetti started falling in rainbows around him.

            He loved Pride Month. He loved his birthday.

            When the music ended, candles were blown out and cake was distributed. Or course, Roman’s sword came out once more, and, after being cleaned, he got to use it to cut up the cake. “This is the stupidest thing ever.” Logan rolled his eyes as he held up a perfectly fine knife.

            “Stupidly AWESOME, Nerdtron!” Roman returned, his sword dripping in icing. Patton helped with the cake distribution with Dad from the Vines, and, just as all the people got cake, Logan took the stage.

            “Attention everyone.” He anunciated into the microphone as he straightened his tie. “Please take your food to the fields on the north side and retake your seats on the blankets. The final event is about to begin.”

            Sleep threw himself over Logan and grabbed the mic. “YALL IT’S GONNA BE LIT GO!” He crackled before sucking down a Starbucks.

            “OMG WHO GAVE HIM STARBUCKS?”

            “HE MAKES IT HIMSELF!”

            Sleep threw himself into the facet crowd as cake was thrown about. Multiple Prince figments carried Sleep away, complaining loudly about how they needed more cake now and would it be royally fine to tie him up???

            Roman was swept into the crowd before he found himself smashed between Virgil and Logan, Patton on Logan’s side. He bit into the rich cake before looking at Logan. “What is happening now, Teach?” Roman asked to the logical side.

            Logan held up a finger, looking to the stars. “Wait.”

            Roman pestered, but that ended when the first sparks of light overtook the sky.

            The Prince watched the sky fill with fireworks, something that he’d always wanted on his birthday but never actually figured out how to do or got in time. The images were simple but told a soliloquy of stories, from the very beginning with simple stick figures fighting off spiders and dark clouds, but it grew into emoji figures, blasting light and imagery that painted a bigger picture. By the end, there was silence for a long moment before the crowds broke out in cheers, songs, and last well wishes. Slowly, sides and figments alike began to head out, whether that meant riding back into the imagination or sinking out to their corners of the mind. The Dads and Teachers helped Patton and Logan clean up and hand out any leftovers for anyone who wanted them, but Virgil was helping Roman drag the many presents in. Once that was done, it was a simple snap of Logan’s fingers to reset the background to its logical placement.

            Roman returned to his room, expanding to accommodate all the presents, but, with the special birthday boy blanket cast over his shoulders like a cape and the crown still on his head, he looked around and felt tears in his eyes once more.

            He could understand Patton now. He had so many emotions, and he couldn’t figure out a better way to let it out but crying.

            He wasn’t sad, though. He wasn’t sad by any stretch of the imagination. He was happy, overwhelmed, and so dang emotional about it all.

            He’d always planned his own birthdays to be perfect, but, as it turned out, planning nothing more than to be with his family was the best plan he could have had.

            Roman wasn’t going to take it laying down, though. If they thought they could one up the king of parties, they were sorely mistaken. _When it’s Patton’s, Logan’s, and Virgil’s birthdays,_ Roman thought with a giggle, _He was going to have so much fun._

            Just as they had shown him that he was loved and valued, he was going to show them the same love and compassion in the most Extra way possible.

            He fell asleep surrounded by party paper and snuggling a crown pillow, a smile bright on his face as the crown sat on a high shelf for all to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Princey!
> 
> And thanks all for the read! Have a wonderful Pride Month and a great Roman Day!


End file.
